pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 1
To view the journal, go here . About the Mission The very first mission for Pokemon-of-Avalon was released on May 10, 2013, after much discussion over what format the missions were going to be in. In the universe of the group, it had only been 10 days since the egg hunt event ended when a mysterious shiny Absol named Pausanius suddenly came to Alaric and warned him of disasters to come. In order to make sure his people were prepared for said disasters, Pausanius urged the king and his people to come to the Labyrinth in his home country of Artiphron, where they would face the Trial of Wisdom. Prologue Transcript To view the flash, go here. 150px|baseline: Your majesty! There is a royal party here to see you! It isn't very large, only four guards and a rather regal looking Absol, but I cannot say they look like the friendliest of folks... Would you like me to admit them to the chamber? 150px|baseline: A royal party? Hmm... Yes, please let them in, Gaius. (Pausanius enters) 150px|baseline: Greetings strangers, welcome to our humble home. May I ask you you are? 150px|baseline: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pausanius, lord and ruler of Artiphron. 150px|baseline: Artiphron? I have not heard of this nation. But nonetheless, that still begs the question; why have you come? 150px|baseline: Why indeed, 'Lord' Alaric. Long has it been since people dwelled in this city, yet rumors have spread recently about a king hailing from an unknown land who has taken the throne of this fallen kingdom. My predecessors had no strife with this kingdom nor its people before it became desolate and I have come to establish whether or not the old alliances still hold. However this is but formality, and not the true reason of my coming. For I have not come here because of mere rumors, rather because of a vision I recieved. And if you are indeed the one from that vision the one of whome the prophecy speaks, your arrival indicates the beginning of a disastrous string of events that knows no equal. 150px|baseline: Disastrous? I though we had left such things behind us... But I refuse to simply sit back and see another home destroyed. What can we do? What if we join together? Cannot both our nations stem the tide of this event? 150px|baseline: Against the course of fate our two nations alone make no difference, these events shall come to pass as is foretold. But some things remain uncertain, still obscured by a shadow cast by the hand of time, things I nor any other can truly forsee. A future with many possibilities that have not yet been set in stone. For while one cannot stp the florw aof time one might be able to alter its destination, if only slightly. But that depends on you entirely. You are to become the kind of whome the prophect speaks and unitethe bonfs that have been broken or will fall into darkness with what will be left of these fosaken lands. This is the rask that lays before yo, and this is why I have come. Because I too was bestowed with a task, and I have come to fulfill that duty. 150px|baseline: I will try to be strong eough for this time and will do my best. I refuse to let another land fall while I can still breathe. But, I know not what I alone can do. Yet if I and my people stay strong, I know there is little that can shake us from our home. This task you have been sent on? Will it help us? Come, stop dancing around with your cryptic words and tell us why you are truly here! 150px|baseline: Very well, however I'd advise you, do not desire for things to transpire at a swifter pace than they do, Lord Alaric, for when time is rushed, time is lost. I have come to guide you to the first of the many trials that lay ahead of you, a trial that will determind whether whether or not you possess one of the key qalities needed to carry out the role of the king of Propheccy. The trial of wisdom. After you have successfully completed it I shall give you some of the answers you seek for the questions you undoubtedly have. However heed my warning, and listen carefully to these words: Do not take these trilals lightly or it will cost you dearly. The challenges that lay ahead of you are dangerous, and once you have started there is no turning back. Any failure will result in your demise. 150px|baseline: ...I will never claim to be the wisest of kings, but I am ready to face this test. I have faith in the judgement of my people and faith in myself. I'm ready for whatever test you will throw at me. 150px|baseline: Then I shall start: Ixie the wise, patron of our kingdom, most intelligent of all nad creator of all knowlidge in our universe, created this trial to test the mindof those who take part in it. Using immense psychic powers Uxie raised an enormous labyrinth from the ground and infused it with it's energy. Because of this the walls can not be destroyed and a force field is cast on top of them so that no one is able to fly or climb over them. This would serve as the site of the trial. The labyrinth's basic structure consistss of many corridors and rooms, inside these rooms chalenges await. I can give you no map or directions about which path to choose as Uxie's powers cause the labyrinth to be ever changing so that its different for anyone who enters it. However there is more to it. Before one enters the labyrinth one must choose between three items: a dagger, a rope, and a quill. But choose carefully, for the item influcnes the way you are tested, each of them representing what kind of challenges lay ahead in the rooms. The dagger represents physical challenges, obstacle coursesand mvong statues must be concquered to reach your goal. The rope represents puzzle challenges, puzzles must be solved by doing things in a specific manner or order. The quill represents riddle challenges. The corect answer to the riddles must be found to lead you to the right path. Though regardless of the item you choose the final challenge remains the same. For in the heart of the laybrinth you will find youself faced with an ancient beast. One whose might cannot be conquered by force. This creature guards you destination, a tall pillar in the exact center of the labyrinth. The pillar is closed off by a gate that can only be opened by solving one final puzzle. The clue to solvng this final puzzle lies in the riddle of the labyrinth found on the stone tablet at the entrance. “Choose between dagger, rope and quill, Your pick could mean your life. Each path will carefully test your skill, All three with danger rife. In the end it must be your mind Which opens up the path. Trick the horrible beast in kind, Pit against him his wrath. And when the picture is made whole Your wisdom will reveal your goal.” If you manage to solve this the gate wil be raised and you can enter the pillar. Inside you'll find the crest of wisdom, like the one I wear. Made from gold and silder and adorned with a ruby red gem, it is a personal gift from Uxie and therefor an honour to recieve; treat it as such as it will serve as proof of your own wisdom. This is all I will tell you for the time being, I trust you to relate this to your subjects as it won't be just you that shall be tested for the greatness of leaders with all his wisdom is but incapacitated fool without they that follow him. I shal give you and your people time to prepare and return on the next day of the next new moon. When the time fomes we shall depart for the labyrinth together with everyone who deems themselves ready. Mission 1 Journal 150px|baseline: As some of you may have heard, we had a visitor a few days back. Pausanius, King of Artiphron, came to my court to deliver a message. Apparently we must face some sort of challenge if we are to stay in this land. 150px|baseline: I do not like the fact that I must ask you to face danger for me, but, according to his rules, my people must face this task, not I. 150px|baseline: Pausanius will arrive today, the New Moon. He will be leading those of you who wish to represent the wisdom of our nation to his labyrinth. There you shall be tested by its strange magic. 150px|baseline: ... 150px|baseline: Please be careful... I would hate to know any of you were hurt in defending my honor... I do not consider my throne worth the cost of your lives. 150px|baseline: Ah good, you have all gathered as appointed. It is good to see that this nation at least has the wisdom to gather when told. 150px|baseline: As your king may have already made aware to you, there is a challenge ahead that you must face. 150px|baseline: The Labyrinth is not a place to take lightly so do not go in thinking this will be simple. The maze is ever changing so if you fall it is unlikely we will ever find you again. Your only hope is reaching the center where the beast called Minotauros lives. There you must defeat the final challenge while avoiding him and using his strength to your advantage. Before entering you must also choose between a dagger, a rope and a quill. These are the only items you may bring with you. If you attempt to enter the maze with another item, it will not let you in. Do not attempt to fly over it either, there is a force field above the maze preventing such antics. 150px|baseline: I wish I could give you more information, but due to the Labyrinth's ever changing nature I cannot assure what your experience will be based upon my own. All I know is what I have already told to you and your king. 150px|baseline: If you are ready we should proceed. You will enter the Labyrinth one or two at a time so brace yourselves, and choose your path wisely. Objectives Follow Pausanius to the Labyrinth to be tested. Once there, choose between the dagger, rope and quill. You may only choose one and that is the only item you may bring into the Labyrinth. The item you choose will determine what types of challenges you face: ''-Dagger = Physical Challenges (think of shows like Wipe Out or American Ninja)'' (Examples) 1) Pull the lever at the beginning of a challenge room, this will activate the mechanism of the room (floating platforms, turning platforms etc.). It's important to first judge how much time you have and what is the right way to go (so that you don't end up at a dead end), it's also important to time your actions well. First observe then act. 2) A statue that moves by psychic powers stands between you and a closed gate. the statue can not be destroyed, to open the gate the statues core must be hit, the core is only reachable from the back of the statue and only while it's attacking. ''-Rope = Puzzle Challenges (think of Legend of Zelda or Portal)'' (Examples) 1) The exit is blocked by a gate. To open the gate, blocks must be pushed into place to hold down switches. However, the floor is slippery and pushing a block will result into it sliding all the way along it's path until it hits another solid object. 2) The exit is blocked by a gate. The path towards it has rooms left and right of it and holes in its walls. Inside the rooms are mirrors. If they are turned in the right way the light will open the path. ''-Quill = Riddle Challenges (this should be rather self explanatory)'' (Examples) 1) Two paths lay ahead of you, guarded by two statues. A stone slab is in the middle of the two doors. The following is written: Two doors, one leads to the right path the other to demise. Ask the guards but one question to find the right path, but beware; while one wishes you well and will always tell you the truth in order for you to find the right way the other has ill intentions and will always lie hoping you will choose the wrong path. Answer: Ask one of the guards: Which door would the other tell me to go through? Both the liar and the one who speaks the truth will give the same answer: The wrong path. So you have to take the opposite path. 2) A stone slab stands in front of a door, a riddle is written on it. Speak the answer/or spell it out (by moving the letters that lay on a field on the floor) and the door will open. Q: “No sooner spoken than broken. What is it?” Q: "What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?" Q: "Pronounced as one letter and written with three, two letters there are and two only in me.I'm double, I'm single. I'm black, blue, and gray. I'm read from both ends and the same either way. What am I?" Q: "What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows?" Q: "At night they come without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" Q: "Runs over fields and woods all day. Under bed at night sits not alone. With long tonque hanging out. A waiting for a bone." Q: "The beginning of eternity. The end of time and space. The beginnings of every end. And the end of every place." Q: "I do not breath, but I run and jump. I do not eat, but I swim and stretch. I do not drink, but I sleep and stand. I do not think, but I run and play. I do not see, but you see me every day." Q: "Poke your fingers in my eyes and I will open my jaws. Linen cloth, quills, or paper, my greedy lust devours them all." Q: "I am the beginning of sorrow and the end of the sickness. You cannot express happiness without me, yet I am in the midst of crosses. I am always in risk, yet never in danger. You may find me in the sun, but I am never out of darkness." Defeat the beast in the center of the Labyrinth, the Minotauros. You cannot beat him by killing him, instead you must find a way to trick him into helping you solve the final puzzle and thus escape. ''Final Challenge Explanation:''The center of the Labyrinth is shaped like an Octagon. In the middle stands a tall pillar, its entrance closed of by a iron gate coated in a layer of gold. Above the gate is a picture of Uxie. It seems the same picture should also be depicted on the floor not far from the entrance only much bigger, however the image on the floor is blank except for the top middle piece which depicts the top of Uxie's head. This slide lays lower in the floor than the other tiles so that they seem able to slide over top of it. The rest of the slides are blank. To reveal the pictures on those slides 8 targets must be hit. These targets are practically unbreakable and can only be activated by the Minotauros. Each target will, when broken, reveal a slide. When all the slides have been revealed go to the pedestal with the unfinished picture of Uxie. The entrance to this pedestal can be closed off by a gate so that the Minotauros doesn't follow you and you can finish the puzzle in peace. After all images on the slides have been made visible, a smaller, identical jumbled picture will be made available. Use this to rearrange the larger jumbled picture by moving the smaller slides. The larger slides will move as well. In the smaller picture the slide with uxie's head is missing as it is already in place. Once the slide puzzle is solved, the larger image on the floor will lower and the pillar gate will open allowing you to exit the Labyrinth. Image of the Final Room: sta.sh/022n3w24huhv Once you solve the Minotauros challenge, proceed to the pillar and collect the Crest of Wisdom. Make sure you get the crest otherwise all your work would be for naught! Once your mission is completed you will be teleported back to the beginning of the Labyrinth. You are allowed to have one partner for this quest, be it another member or an NPC. Choose wisely though! This is simply another test! Category:Missions Category:Arc 1